


Origami Anne Lister sculpture

by mushigo_palm_spores



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Gen, Origami, origami instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushigo_palm_spores/pseuds/mushigo_palm_spores
Summary: Origami Anne Lister Sculpture making instructions, designed and created by me. Also available on my tumblr, mushigo-palm-spores.tumblr.com on my Anne Lister tag. Please feel free to ask me any questions if you get stuck, I've never written origami instructions before and I don't know how comprehensible this is. Difficulty level: intermediate
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Due to image size, this is best viewed on the computer)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have shuffled things around a little so there's now a picture of the finished sculpture in chapter 1


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will still post instructions for cane and top hat


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




End file.
